I love Ikuto!
by Mabudachi-trio
Summary: ikuto makes me feel weird all the time, and finally I have relised, my feelings for ikuto are love." Amu finally relises her feelings for ikuto when she meets ikuto after so many years since he left to look for his father. Rated T for AMUTO!
1. AMUTO at the amusement park

**I love Ikuto**

**Chapter 1**

**Hello. This my second fanfiction, I am still continuing with my freddy vs jason vs detective conan fanfiction infact i started this fanfiction 2 hours after doing chaper 1 of it. I have always wanted to do a Amuto one and I couldn't think of anything but while listening to kings of leon- sex on fire it ust totally put me in the mood for it XDD**

**This will be a continueous one like my other one but not to long. I have made it continuous because I don't want to rush it although I think I have a little bit. I have ideas with amuto *perv face***

**Amu: O.o what ideas**

**Kerry: well it includes a amusement scene. A hotel scene. A fever scene. A bed scene *hehe**

**Ikuto: I like it *smirks***

****

Amu:hotel,fever, bed scene...

**Ikuto: ah ah ah must not forget the amusement park scene**

**Amu: Is this a lemon!??**

**Kerry: no.. only because i don't want to go into full description, though hopefully it will be hot XD**

**Ikuto: *high five***

**Kerry: *high five* indeed new you would love it**

**Amu's P.O.V**

"amu! your late!" Screams yaya down my ear

"sorry, sorry, I woke up late"

" yhh amu, that and the fact you didn't know what to wear" Teased ran

"s-shut up!" I blushed furiously

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

'here i am with my sister, utau at a amusement park, geez i only came back from looking for my father yesterday'

"Ikuto, ikuto!" Yoru said excitely

"What yoru?"

"Look~ its amu"

"What!" I quickly turned round to see a out of breath amu approching her friends

"hehe, later on, make sure you go to her" Utau said to me

"huh" I repiled

"When she is alone, make sure to grab her while you can" Utau said with a smirk on her face

I replied with a smirk

**Amu's P.O.V**

'shiver'

'why do i get the feeling someone is talking about me'

"Amu lets go~" Suu said

"ok!" I smiled and went of with them to find rima staring at me

"what is it, is something on my face"

"nope" rima replied while walking of

"huh"

'why was rima staring at me'

"Amu lets go over here?" Asked Miki

"O-ok" I replied

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

"well.." My voice trailed of

"go on, go get her, ikuto"

" ok!"

I walked of to where amu was going

**Amu's P.O.V**

" Amu look its the other charas, can we go and play with them?" Suu looked at me with puppy dog eyes

"o-ok" I said with a light blush

"yay!!" My three chara's screamed

'dia decided to stay at home, she spends most time s-'

"huh" I felt a pair of arms go around my waist

"Amuu~" A boy behind me says, huh wait that voice

"I-Ikuto?" I asked

"yah" he replied

I turned and their he was ikuto with that hot smirk huh except the hot part of course

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

Amu turned around to look at me, just looking at her made my heart burn. I could tell amu relised the position we was in and she went bright red and pulled away. I laughed and she saw it and replied

"S-s-shut up!" She shouted at me with a dark blush across her face

I couldn't resist her so i wrapped my arms around her again and moved in close and kissed her on the lips. I felt her freeze in my grasp, I tried to keep it going on for aslong as possible **(The kiss of course:D)** then I pulled away and smirked at her reaction..she had frozen and had a shocked expression, finally she came back to life and pulled back

"ARGH ARGH ARGH ARGH , WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU, YOU!!" Her blush was darker than blood **(lol best I could think of)**

"I kissed you, you was to adorable, I couldn't ignore my feelings" I replied with a smirk

**Amu's P.O.V**

Damn that SMEKY smirk.. grr darnit he making me messed up. He just stood their smirking at me it was quiet, too quiet **(lol!)**, he was first to break the slience

"Do you want to go on the rollercoaster?" He asked me

I just stood their staring at him and then I snapped out my senses and replied

"uh, s-s-sure" I replied

'darn it i could feel i was blushing and I bet he could see it, his eyes was just pieceing my skin

**Later on the rollercoaster**

' darnit he had to pick THIS ONE'

"Are you ok amu?"

"y-yh i replied"

The rollercoaster started, first it went up a massive massive height, I was breaking in sweat, then O-M-G,it went down and I unconciouly gripped hold of ikuto like mad.. my whole YH WHOLE body was over him and because I didn't know what I was doing I have no idea what his face was like.. when it started going slow i looked and saw what I had done

0_____________0

"s-s-sorry!!" I screamed and let go of him but suddenly I felt a pull. It was ikuto, his eyes showed so much desire **(lol i know me pervy)**

"I-ikuto?" Before I could say his name again he pulled me in another kiss, and this time i responded, ikuto makes me feel weird all the time, and finally I have relised, my feelings for ikuto are love.

**I hope you liked it so far, I think it a little rushed *watching X-factor* ooh jedward on this gonna be fun XDD lol omfg i did sommat funny.. queen *the band* said they have something special.. and i looked at dad mega fast * cause 1. dads fave band is queen and they said that bout them. and 2. because dad picky wit them all of them infact cause they singing queen songs XD haha and he laughed at me then i told mum and dad what i did and they all laughed haha lol damn reflexes**

**omfg they ok they actually ok if the judges say it crap.. then they not hearing what we hearing lol simon laughing**

**Amu: ...**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Kerry: the rap bits awesome it actually sounds like people who rap now i think lol no haters i just think they did ok this time.. anyways this is the first chapter of my amuto story. I had trouble deciding the name. So judging from the end she finally admits she loves him so I think yh it suited it**

**Ikuto: Me like it.. I get to kiss amu twice**

**Amu: P-PERV!**

**Kerry: in many fanfictions amu a lil like moody at ikuto so me gonna make it like they act in the story muhahah XD**

**Ikuto: cool soo may i ask the question many are thinking of.. **

**Kerry: yes you was turned on by amu *sips tea***

**Amu: O.O**

**Ikuto: O.O**

**Kerry: yh hotness XDD amu hugging ikuto like mad turned him on woot XD lol my friends who read this will be like wtf.. urm kerry :D anyways ikuto will you do the honors considering I did alot for you this FIRST chapter**

**Ikuto: YUP! Kerry doesn't own shugo chara or amuto-**

**Kerry: though I wish to own amuto**

**Ikuto: They belong to their respective owner**

**Kerry: and we say they because amu and ikuto have not been born to this hotness yet XD**

**me can't wait till near christmas it better be long and ikuto better be in it not just yoru talking about him. (the latest chapter)**

**HIT THE SMEKY GREEN BUTTON TO GET MORE HOTNESS!**


	2. AMUTO at the hotel Part 1

**Chapter 2: I love ikuto!**

**Hello yep only been a week since me last updated so me doing good so far by the way **

**while me typing this me listening to chocolate salty balls-south park XDDDD.. enjoy AMUTO FULLY.. i hate it when it only does paragraph of amuto then the rest like other guardians.. so me keeping on them mostly :D**

**Ikuto: I agree**

**Kerry: Yh and omg if u a tadaXamu fan get outta here.. sure when i was watching it i like him but.. ikuto and amu better.. so no tadagay in this XD**

**Ikuto: *smirks* well if you don't mind *picks amu up bride style***

**Amu: I-Ikuto!? *blushes***

**Ikuto: I love it when you blush (inner thought: It turns me of :D)**

**Kerry: Don't stop doing that *gets camera* oh yh urm.. who can do the disclaimer?**

**Ran: I will!**

**Kerry: Thanks ran! btw ran good name cause it also in another manga me like, detective conan.**

**Ran: Kerry doesn't own shugo chara or amuto**

**Kerry: I wish though..**

**Flashback **

**"I-ikuto?" Before I could say his name again he pulled me in another kiss, and this time i responded, ikuto makes me feel weird all the time, and finally I have relised, my feelings for ikuto are love.**

**Normal p.o.v**

"amu.." Ikuto started passionality kissing her by this time.. it was turning into a makeout sesson **(lol)**

Amu was completely shocked by this but before soon she started responding. Soon after the rollercoaster stopped and amu regained her senses and pulled away gasping for air, Ikuto looked shocked by what he just did.

**Amu's p.o.v**

huh, is ikuto blushing?

"Come on lets get of" says ikuto

"y-yes" I replie

what was he thinking when he did all that, well yeah me but still it was very surprising. We carried on walking around the amusement park, I dared not to speak because I just didn't know what to say

Ikuto's p.o.v

Dammit what was i thinking kissing her like that but come on she was hugging me like crazy I could feel her WHOLE body **(LOOOOOOOOOL)** why does she have to be so god damn cute.

We walked around for ages not speaking, damnit shes mad, that I kissed her like that, well I would be but, it her own fault, imagine if someone else took her on that ride yh like, like TADAGAY omg the thought of her touching HIM like that makes me sick, I should be glad it was me and not HIM** (XD HIM.. I keep doing captials for tadagay)**.

"Amu.."

"huh, yeah" she replied while blushing"

I looked at her eyes and she noticed and turned away blushing and trying to distract her blushing by saying

"hey, ikuto want to go on that" she pointed

"huh".

**On the teacups**

"hahahahahahhahahah" she laughed

"Whats so funny?" I asked her

"y-you, I remembered what you looked like last time we went on this and haha y-you still look the same as last time" She said wiping her tears of laugher away.. damn at this time she went mad at laughing but then I thought of a idea to tease her

**Flashback: *kissing amu on rollercoaster***

Actually nevermind that was enough, damn I can feel myself blushing I hope amu doesn't see this.

**Amu's p.o.v**

huh he blushing AGAIN.. what is he thinking.. pervy thoughts??

After that I was heading home with ikuto may I add but it was soo far away cause we came to a funfair that was advertised in a newspaper that is said to be good.. I guess ikuto came because of that OR utau is here, yh it seems that sort of thing would be her idea if she is with ikuto.

*splat*

"huh" rain started falling down

"oh no" I said

"damn we are going to have take shelter" Ikuto said

but on the way we heard thunder and the rain was getting worser and worser

"hey amu we gotta get outta this weather of we will get a fever and worse" **(meaning you could die)**

"Ok" I agreed

"hey, amu lets go in that hotel"

"what h-huh" I stuttered

"come on this is not the time to have second thoughts"

Ikuto p.o.v

ok yeah this hotel is a LOVEEEEEEE hotel **(XDD) **but it not like i led her in here for that purpose I came in so that she wouldn't catch a fever. I asked for a room and led amu to it and unlocked the door

"come in amu" I said and she came in and sat on the bed.

I was like wtf what she getting at but then I shook my head, dummy of course she would it to sit down and nothing else

"hey ikuto" I was distracted by my thoughts there was amu looking straight at me

"huh" I repiled

"When do you think this weather will stop?"

"It will proberly last all night, sorry but it looks like we are stopping here"

"oh" is all I heard her replie, she seemed nervous

"hey, you go take a shower" I say

"ok... HUH!? NANI!?" she blushed furiously.

I then relise what i said and that she may of mistook it

"What are you thinking amu-koi, all I asked is that you shower so you can change out of you wet clothes"  
"But I have no other clothes and.. what the hell KOI?!" Amu replied still blushing

"oh you can wear my shirt then"

"what" amu replied

"I will wear my pants and you can wear my shirt"

"whyy~" Amu says back to me in a cute voice but childish

"no whys do what you are told" after that amu heads to the door, she whispered sommat thinking I didn't hear but i did

"Your not my father" after that she closed her door and I heard the shower tap. And I lay on the bed and turned on the tele. Shortly later she came out with just a towel on and looked at me like she was waiting for sommat

"w-what" I replie wait did I just stutter.

Amu's p.o.v

huh why did he stutter

"Clothes, I have none remember" I reminded him

"ohh" he says and takes of his shirt in front of me and i swear I could feel myself blushing, he laughed when he saw my expression

"you like what you see, amu?" He said to me

damn his smexy body SMEXY!? NO don't think like he does amu, act cool and spicy

"HUH, who would?!" I shout and grab his shirt and head to the bathroom to be blocked by ikuto

"hey, move out the way" I command

"ah ah ah amu, is that anyway to talk to your ikuto-koi" yh it may seem like a question but it certainly wasn't **(lol i hope you understand that :D)**

"huh" is all I could manage back to him, stunned by his appearance in front of me. He then leans in near my face

"Too close" I whisper

"What was that amu?" He says teasely

"nothing move out the way so I can change" I try to pass him but he won't let me

"GRR MOVE IT!" I scream he then puts his fingers on my mouth as a sign to shut up

"Why don't you change here?" He smirks.. damn his smirk

"WHAT!?" I scream threw his finger, I hear him laugh, he then reaches for my towel on me and I push him away and run into the bathroom and lock it I hear him laugh outside the bathroom

"d-damn him, he confuses me" I whisper before I change

**OK that is it for now because I thought that would be a good place to leave it.. hopefully I will update tomorrow at sometime. Hope you enjoyed it**

**Ikuto: Wow it keeps getting better and better**

**Kerry: yh and me gotta now do my freddy vs jason vs detective conan chapter 2, but the ikuto one me enjoy more dunno why but o-m-g I love my freddy vs jason vs detective conan (XD) fanfiction trailer on youtube soo much**

**Amu: congrats**

**Kerry: sadly no comments... yet.. I wonder why, it awesome XDD**

**Ikuto: It cause people are retarded**

**Amu: *hits his head* hey they are valuable fans of kerrys, hey kerry did you share it with people?**

**Kerry: I don't think so, but I dunno, yeah good idea me will share it with people later on thanks amu**

**Amu: No problem**

**Ikuto: geez.. anyways so tomorrow it should be out, THIS STORY that is**

**Kerry: Yeah hopefully, their are some people who have done them already but post it every week so they make sure they keep to their deadline but I think I will be ok with doing more posts a week if I get the chance^^ well thats all for now hope you enjoyed the beggining of the hot hotel scene and yh ikuto kinda more pervy in this one.. reading SOO many fanfictions help XD**

**Ikuto and amu: yep**

**Kerry: Can you do the disclaimer please?**

**New freddy: hellooo**

**Kerry *BITCH FACE* NOT U AGAIN WHY U POPPING IN MY SECOND STORY *smacks, kicks***

**Amu and ikuto: ...**

**Kerry: do the disclaimer ikuto while me beating the shit outta NEW freddy**

**Ikuto: ..ok. Kerry doesn't own shugo chara or AMUTO**

**Kerry: *takes break from hitting 'NEW' freddy* Don't forget to hit the SMEXY GREEN BUTTON. THANKS! *continues beating***


	3. AMUTO at the hotel part 2

**Chapter 3: I love ikuto!**

**Hello I only updated last week and I can guess you thinking oh that means none next week but that is unlikly cause me having fun doing these but if not hey it is at a cost to see a early chapter lol.. though me sure one will come next week**

**Ikuto: Thats awesome you updated so fast**

**Amu: A-amazing**

**Kerry: well hehe this one HAS to be hot!**

**Ikuto: *smirks***

**Amu: huh**

**Kerry: All will be revealed soon.. *smirks***

**Ikuto: *smirks***

**Amu: okkk stop smirking you two.. geez you would think you are related**

**Kerry: hohoho who knows we might be *smirks***

**Amu: ...**

**Kerry: Disclaimer, amu?**

**Amu: hai hai.. Kerry doesn't own shugo chara or amuto or even this random love hotel they saying at.**

**Kerry: btw if u haven't noticed when I do this (hello) that means I am saying something about what I have put XD**

**Flashback**

**"Why don't you change here?" He smirks.. damn his smirk**

**"WHAT!?" I scream threw his finger, I hear him laugh, he then reaches for my towel on me and I push him away and run into the bathroom and lock it I hear him laugh outside the bathroom**

**"d-damn him, he confuses me" I whisper before I change**

**Ikuto's p.o.v**

I love it when she blushes and stutters its too cute. Hah soon she will fall in love with me, I can feel it. **(lol i say this alot in a breathing voice type you know.. i can just feel it XD)**

I lie on the bed waiting for amu to come out of the bathroom.. 5 minutes later she comes out

O-M-G... I can feel my pants tighting **(OMFG SORRY.. I HAVE READ TO MUCH LEMONS TODAY I WILL CALM IT DOWN) **she came out wearing my t-shirt YES MY T-SHIRT... she walked over to me noticing me staring at her and she blushed.. suddenly I stopped feeling this because if I didn't I would of done what happened on the rollercoaster and we wouldn't want that would we.. **(or would we: inner kerry thought)**

**Amu's p.o.v**

I came out of the bathroom to notice staring at me.. I could feel myself blushing from his stare... god damnit I bet he can see it, then I noticed him look away and turn on the tele I walked over and not knowly said

"what.. whats the matter, no pervert talk for once! OMG have you got a fever, are you ill, was it the rain, omg we need to get you to a doctor if so!!!" I screamed. Ikuto just stared making me more worried but then he laughed.. yh a proper laugh.. it made me blush

"hahaha a-m-u haha" Ikuto continued laughing making me blush more not because he was kinda cute but also cause he was laughing because of what she said

"you baka" he said while trying to calm down. I don't know why but right now my heart was thumping well it always does not that I would tell him that but this time it had a different effect and I started hugging at me. When I looked at ikuto he looked shocked

**Ikuto's p.o.v**

I was laughing hysterically. Next I know amu was hugging me.

Dammit this isn't helping, doesn't she know I am a man** (lol no shit)** that is turned on. **(thats better) **Amu looked up staring into my eyes, I just stared back, we stared for about 1 minute **(awkard slience how should I turn it up) **suddenly a moaning sound came from somewhere me and amu jumped.. it came from next door, they where having sex, well this was a love hotel, me and amu turned to face each other again and we both laughed for a while before deciding it was time for bed. In bed with amu, yeah I have done it before back when I was running away from easter but that was different I had recently confessed to her. She came other to the bed and I lay next to me, I cuddled her and she blushed.

"Wh-what" She stuttered

"I'm cold" I lied, I lay my face near her ear, I could feel her getting hot

"T-t-t-too close" She stuttered like mad

"what amu?" I replied, I did hear but I just loved seeing her blushing and flustered

"M-m-move ikuto" She then pushed me away, I smirked at this.

**Amu's p.o.v**

Damn that smirk, why does he smirk like that.

"aww amu" he said aiming to cuddle me again

"s-s-stop it" damn me stuttering

"hai hai" he replies and turns over"

"huh" I replie

"what, did you want me to carry on"

"N-no" I blush.

Although I couldn't see him I knew he was smirking

"goodnight, amu" He says catching me of guard

"g-g-goodnight... Ikuto" I replie back before we both drift of into sleep

**Thats the ending of the hotel theme type XD the next one will move onto them getting out of the hotel and more mishaps hehe thanks for reading, and although it short I updated fast didn't I and also got to fnish this theme so we can move on to the next one, me not giving spoilers cause me gave hints before^^**

**Ikuto: aww amu loves me**

**Amu: n-no all I did was hug you**

**Ikuto: yeahhh but on the first chapter you admited you loved me.. well in your brain**

**Amu: *blushing***

**Ikuto: Don't worry I won't bite.. or will I *smirks***

**Amu: eep**

**Ikuto: kawai**

**Amu: s-shut up**

**Kerry: *Admires from the far distance* so wonderful amuto is**

**Yoru: yeah nya~**

**Kerry: omg yoru *glomps***

**Yoru: ah!**

**Kerry: you are the cutest chara in shugo chara... you are soo kawaiii. Will you do the honours of doing the disclaimer? *cute eyes***

**Yoru: s-sure, Kerry doesn't own shugo chara or Amuto**

**Kerry: though like ALWAYS i wish to **

**and thankyou for your awesome reviews**

3lizab3thLizzy

i so love this story i espeacialy love ikuto teasing lol  
i wont rush u but u have to make th next chapter quik or ill just die. i really liked this story and i cant wait till the next one  
sayorana

xXHiddenIdentityXx

I. LOVE. THIS. STORY.  
It's cute, sweet, and just plain awesome.

Please continue it soon! x3

3lizab3thLizzy

i absolutly love this story ima tell all my friends about it

ABeautifulDream

more hawtness! please!! xD must have more ikuto//amu..

Himeka Tsukiyomi

I like it!

**Thankyou for such great reviews! I hope you continue to like my I love ikuto! story**

**HIT THE SMEXY BUTTON PLEASE**


	4. AMUTO at the hotel STILL and shopping!

**Chapter 4: I love ikuto!**

**Hello again a early update...3 days in a row XD... me bored, I have no manga to read cause read all the updates and read soo much fanfictions and all the updated ones also crunchy roll being a pain in the ass again with just showing a still image of the video and not playing it so here I am writing more of my fanfiction, not only that my music when I double click it is not playing, it not opening my windows media player so me listening to music on youtube: Dive into yourself**

**Amu: thats very annoying**

**Kerry: yh very, it happened a few days ago too but finally worked, it played automatically when I played a video on another website I guess I could try that but it gives me a excuse to carry on with my fanfictions lol.. also my hands aching, so may be many spelling mistakes in this I keep having to press backspace though me type fast still annoying**

**Ikuto: O.O well I hope that doesn't effect the story**

**Kerry: No... hopefully**

**Ikuto and amu: ...**

**Kerry: well hope you enjoy, I don't own shugo chara or amuto**

**FLASHBACK**

**"s-s-stop it" damn my stuttering**

**"hai hai" he replies and turns over"**

**"huh" I replie**

**"what, did you want me to carry on"**

**"N-no" I blush. **

**Although I couldn't see him I knew he was smirking**

**"goodnight, amu" He says catching me of guard**

**"g-g-goodnight... Ikuto" I replie back before we both drift of into sleep**

**Ikutos p.o.v**

I awoke to see amu's right in front of me, did she have any idea how cute she was when she was awake let alone when she was asleep, I took advantage of this by cuddling her but then I head her say

"Ikuto..."

huh did amu just call my name in her sleep, w-what is she dreaming about suddenly I felt I was blushing, b-but not as much as amu does,my sweet her eyes opening slowly.

**Amu's p.o.v**

I awoke from my dream to see ikuto staring at me, we was face to face I blushed and said

"W-what, w-was you watching me in my sleep, y-you perv!" I screamed trying to turn around it was then that I noticed he was hugging me

**Ikuto's p.o.v**

p-perv!? hm guess it's time to tease her a little bit

"Its your fault, I awoke to see you faceing me" she was blushing still so i decided to add what she had just said which was the truth

"not to mention you saying 'ikuto..' in your sleep" I mentioned she blushed deep red from this

"soo what was you dreaming about me for?" I asked moving closer to her face

"I-i-ts n-none of y-your b-business!" She stutters while blushing like mad

"ohhh, I find it is amu, considering the dream was about me" I smirked.

**Amu's p.o.v**

Dammit he is smirking, AGAIN, damn did I really say that out loud I guess I did because he wouldn't make it up on the spot would he, ah wait he could be just to tease me and see my reaction, but still it doesn't change the fact my dream was about him, I started blushing thinking about what happened in the dream. And he noticed it.

**Ikuto's p.o.v**

Hmm shes blushing, was she thinking of her dream, what exactly was she dreaming about me for anyways. I looked at the time and got up to see the weather outside, it was cloudy.

I guess we should leave now, while it is still dry

"come on amu get dressed" I said to her

"huh, ok" She replied and headed to the bathroom before I stopped her

"heh, you want me to help you" I whisper in her ear, she blushed

"W-W-What, o-of course n-not!!" She screamed and ran into the bathroom

"Doesn't sound that way amu" I smirked and she slammed the door.

It sure is fun to tease her, wait I know it a lil mean but still when she blushes and stutters its just to cute. **(Ikuto finds amu cute XD everyday i know)** I then heard the shower tap **(if you haven't forgotten amu has ikutos shirt so he has to wait for it for him to get dressed)**. Minutes later Amu came out wearing what she was wearing yesterday and handed me my t-shirt, I put it over my head and pulled it down

"Get whatever you left hanging around amu and we shall leave" I say to her, damn I sound like her dad, she simply nods and picks up her bag, but then it suddenly strikes me

"Your charas!?" I asked half screaming

"OH!" she replies but then says

"they where with the other charas so they will be with them" I sigh and then grab her hand and walk out the door, then locked it and walked down the corridor with a blushing and confused amu at why I was holding her hand. I gave the women at the counter the keys back and she looked at amu and then winked at me with a smirk.

huh wait a minute oh I get it she winked at me like that cause she though me and amu did 'it'. Me and amu then walked out of the love hotel and walked down the road, she saw some clothing shops and stopped in front of them, I noticed that she wanted to go in so I said

"Want to go in?" I ask. She smiles and nods, how can I resist that smile and we both head in.

**Amu's p.o.v**

Ikuto was sure being kind, agreeing to come shopping with me, I looked around at some nice clothes but I couldn't decide if they would suit me it was then I heard ikuto behind me say

"Amu, your not buying clothes to seduce me are you?" he whispers near my ear, I could feel his breath.

"N-N-No!" I stuttered I knew I was blushing. He then smirked.

Concertrate amu which clothing should I get, their so nice I haven't seen these at the shops me usually go to. Ikuto seemed to notice I was having a hard time deciding so he got hold of my hand and dragged me to the changing rooms and pushed me through the door

"EEP" I scream he then closes the door and leaves me to change... I was greatful he wasn't pervy and try to come in he was actually helping me with the deciding so I quickly changed into one of them and looked in the mirror then I came up with the idea of showing ikuto so I opened the door and saw a shocked ikuto

**Ikuto's p.o.v**

I was waiting for amu to fnish changing and be ready to buy one when she came out with one of them on it was a blue dress which just reached above her knee it also had a blackish brown belt. She looked stunning but also sexy. Amu then broke the slience saying

"do you think it looks ok?" she asked

"Amu you look, sexy" I replied staring at her. she blushed at the word sexy and I smirked she then said

"O-O-Or would the red one be better" to divert what I said. I walked over to her and put my face near her face and whispered go try the red one on then. She blushed and did what she was told and I waited a while to see amu come out int the red/pinkish version of it, I knew automatically this one was better I walked forwards and went round amu staring at her body and then he stops and pulls down the dress a little on the shoulder

"H-H-H-Hey!!" she shouted

"Go look in the mirror" she looked in the mirror and I noticed she had sorrow in her eyes, I stared at her and she was taken back by my look of shock, but then I smirked it of.

"Come on lets go buy it" I say

"Ok!" I hear her say in a adorable voice.

We go to the cash register and line up I hand her money and amu looks shocked and says

"N-no I will buy it I have money" I still stare at her offering the money

"It's ok, thankyou though" she gives me a big smile that makes me blush, I turn around so she won't see

**Amu's p.o.v**

I-Ikuto just blushed!?

"Next" The women at the counter says, I hand her the dress and she smiles at me, she says the price and I hand it over to her, the women spots ikuto next to me and says hm he your boyfriend she whispers to me and I blush,

"N-No!" I tell her, she giggles and hands me the bag and says

"Have a nice day!"

**Ikuto's p.o.v**

huh what did the women say... I saw her whisper something to amu and amu blushed replieing no, ahh I get it she possibly said something about me being her boyfriend especially since amu was stll blushing.

"Hey amu, you want to go anywhere else?" I ask

"huh, urm is their anywhere you want to go?" She asks me back I then replie

"As long as I am with you, I'm happy" She blushes a deep red and turns around, I smile not smrik just a normal smile at her.

**Amu's p.o.v**

h-he smiled!!

"Should we head home then, it looks like it is going to rain, that is if you don't want to go anywhere" I asked again to make sure

"yh we can go home, and as I just said me happy as long as you are he-"

"OK OK, i get it" I was blushing a deep red I could tell because I felt like my face was on fire and my heart was thumping loudly, can he hear it?

We sat on the train back to get to our town as we got of the train it started to rain so we started to run, it picked up speed the rain and we found ourselfs getting wet and wetter finally I reacher my house and told ikuto to come in, and he did so

"mama, papa, ami!" I screamed through the house yet no replie I then went over the table to see a letter from my mama that said they have gone away for 3 weeks maximum... and ami is with them. It also reads P.S no boys round your house ok, haha I laugh weakly

"Wassup?" Ikuto asks

sorry dad but their is a boy here

"here" I replie casually handing him the letter. He reads it and smirks, I jump

"heh, well seeing no one is here can I stay over"

"yh sure" I say casually walking

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!?" I scream

**Lol what a good ending to this very long chapter well it feels like me watched a long episode of this XD no joke, and I end it on a casually japanese drama ending:D**

**Amu: whats with me saying yh sure then EHHHHHHHHH!?**

**Kerry: Like I said in many shows they say yh sure meaning they too focussed on something to understand what they said but when they listen again to what the person just say they relise what the person said and replie EHHHHHH!? XD**

**Amu: oh?**

**Ikuto: I have seen it many times, but I must say I like this chapter, it has teasing, cuteness and also I get to see amu in a sexy clothing**

**Amu: *covers self***

**Ikuto: no need to... Kerry will gladly accept my wish of spending the night with you soon**

**Kerry: I shall, you guys are my favourites now, everytime I go bed I think of you two**

**Amu: urm ok**

**Kerry: I used to dream about detective conan well daydream that they were all caught by men in black and everyone who knew conan was watching some music videos.. amvs of him fighting crime and stuff XDDDD**

**Ikuto and amu: LOL**

**Kerry: Those was the days, manga is the best**

**Amu: Lol**

**Kerry: And I also make people laugh XD... well thanks for reading and I love typing this story. Now the disclaimer**

**Conan: Hi kerry**

**Kerry *gasp* CONAN! *glomps* although you not my fave I STILL read the manga.. kaito kid knocked you down why?!**

**Conan: hush hush, all will be revealed soon, its elementary my dear kerry *conan smirk***

**Kerry: so cooool**

**Conan: Kerry doesn't own shugo chara or amuto, or detective conan as mentioned**

**Kerry: Though I wish I owned shugo chara and detective conan cause they awesome though I have some things I would change about detective conan *smirks* **

**Thankyou for your reviews, keep reading!^^**

**HIT THE SMEXY BUTTON **

**and you will see more of my story **

**(I update fast I have updated 3 in a row and doing another chapter as we speak XD)**


	5. AMUTO ALONE amu has a fever!

Chapter 5: I love Ikuto!

**Hello again. Me updated fast, well it not been that long since me updated well if this gets fnished fast I can start focusing more on my detective conan one**

**Ikuto: maybe because you prefer us now, you have gone of the idea**

**Kerry: dunno last week I was in the mood for writing a chapter so I did, right after it I did this one^^**

**Amu: you are a skilled writer**

**Kerry: lol not as a good as others, can you do the disclaimer please ikuto**

**Ikuto: why me?**

**Kerry: cause of this story lol**

**Ikuto: better be a good chapter... Kerry doesn't own shugo chara or amuto**

**FLASHBACK**

**"here" I replie casually handing him the letter. He reads it and smirks, I jump **

**"heh, well seeing no one is here can I stay over"**

**"yh sure" I say casually walking**

**"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!?" I scream**

**Amu's p.o.v**

Huh. Ikuto. Stay. Here. Nani!!!??

I can't do that, it was making my heart race just staying in a hotel with him but, but, damn it what should I do, suddenly I felt dizzy and the room seemed to be shaking.

"Huh, w-whats going on" was the last thing I said before I fainted.

**Ikuto's p.o.v**

Awesome, her parents are away for 3 weeks this gives me a chance to win her over

"hey, am-" I was cut of to see amu fall on the floor

"AMU!!" I scream running to her

"Amu, wake up, wake up!" I scream, I feel her head

"Amu, your hot!" **(LOOl that was in fantastic four and it good to use XD)**

The rain. The rain must of made her catch a fever, darnit, at that point I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room and placed her gently on the bed, I put the covers other her and went to get a wet towel and put it on her head and sat beside her waiting for to wait up

**Amu's p.o.v**

huh, everything was blurry, suddenly I could see everything and noticed ikuto next to me, he noticed me looking at him and screamed

"Thankgod are you ok now amu!?" He shocked me by his loudness but also had a caring tone

"You worried me to death, I was about to say something but the next thing I see is you falling onto the floor and being unconcious" Ikuto carried on

"You have a fever so I am gonna stay here to make sure you are ok" He ended.

I was shocked from his outburst and could only manage to say

"huh"

he laughed at this and positioned my towel against my head again

"Rest, amu don't do anything which will make you faint again" My heart was thumping like mad, it felt like it would bounce out of my chest, was this what they call being 'turned on'. STUPID AMU don't think like pervy ikuto **( lool pervy ikuto)**

"Amu"

"Y-Yes!" I ment to answer with a normal yes but it sounded like a scream

"Your thinking to much, just try to relax" He said while stroking my hair

"O-ok" I was blushing like mad. For some reason I felt like kissing him I leaned forward but before he could notice what I was about to do the phone rang. I quickly jumped and was about to get out of the bed but ikuto pushed me back down and went to get it himself and handed me the phone

"hello" I say into the phone

"amu, its your mum, is everything fine back at the house?"

"Yes mama, I'm fine" I lie

"ok, ring me if you need anything, ok?"

"Yes mama, bye"

"Bye" then she hung up and ikuto went to put the phone back and when he returned he smiled at me and said

"what was you going to do if that phone didn't ring?" I jumped shocked by his question

"huh, n-n-nothing" I replied

"really?" He replied, he was staring me in the eyes which made me more nervous, I went red I don't know if it was because of the fever or because he made me nervous I suddenly turned my head casually and he laughed

"Am-u haha" He said still laughing while leaning on his arm, and un knowling I started at him and stroked his hair while smiling, he seem shocked by this but let me continue without doing any teasing or whatsoever and we slowly drifted of to sleep

**Ikuto's p.o.v**

I awoke to see amu's sleeping face, so cute I stoked her cheek causing her to twinch a little, making me laugh quitely but then I heard her say

"Ikuto..." again she said my name again in her sleep and it was the same word as last time. My name, then it hit me why don't I talk to her

"yes amu?" I said to her while stroking her hair

"t-too close" she replied

"huh" but then straight after I said huh she awoke and stared me in the face

"W-what?" She stuttered

"you was talking in your sleep again, and you said the same thing again" I said to her, she turned red from me saying this, and even redder when I put my hand on her head to see if her temperature had gone down

"hm it still high"

"I-I-I am going t-to take a s-shower" She said while stuttering, I smirked as she got up to go to the shower but i pulled her arm

"Amu you have a fever what matters if you faint, let me come in to make sure you are safe"

"W-what!?" she replies

"I won't look I will just wait inside but outside the shower curtain" it sounded like I was making a agreement, she looked hesitant but then finally nodded she went in the shower curtain and took of her clothes

"pass me your clothes amu, and heres a towel" I said, her face and hand then appeared as she gave me her clothes, she wrapped them up so I wouldn't tease her I guess **(wrapped meaning the t shirt/pants wrap the bra or knickers so no one can see it XD i do that lool)** I then handed her the towel and she gave me a thankful smile and put the towel near the side out of the way from her shower and closed the curtain fully

**Amu's p.o.v**

Ikuto has been very very kind, and I can't stop dreaming about him, I guess I really do love him but I just can't express it especially since he teases me on everything I do, he has eyes on the back of his head I bet =_= **(lool)**. Once done I turned of the shower and put on my towel to see Ikuto staring at me I went all dizzy and slipped on the floor but landed safely in warm hands, ikuto was holding me up tightly

"s-sorry Ikuto"

**Ikuto's p.o.v**

I saw amu come out of the shower she looked very red and she seemed breathing heavily suddenly she slipped and I went fast up to her catching her fall

"S-sorry Ikuto" I heard her say, her eyes looked so seductive she looked amazing when wet, all I could do was stare back

"T-Thankyou for saving me ikuto"

I then replied

"Its ok, I knew something like this might happen so that is why I stayed and came with you" she looked up at me and smiled but then she noticed what position we was in and screamed

"PERVERT!!" and whacked me making me fly out the room

**Amu's p.o.v**

I was really grateful ikuto had done so much for me but it was getting really embarassing, I knew he was holding her in a such position but it wasn't cause he was teasing me it just came out as that position but because he kept staring at me I just pushed him away and screamed

"PERVERT!" I relised what I did and was imediently sorry but before I could apologise there ikuto was, laughing outside the room, I blushed and closed the door to get dressed

**Ikuto's p.o.v**

Amu is hilarious, she is so cute, she is so innocent aswell

"come on amu, you need your rest still" I was still half laughing, which then I noticed amu smile a heartwarming smile and nod

"Yep!" and she walked with me to the bed **(sounds strange I know damn me corny yh CORNY!)**

Once amu was in the bed again with the wet towel on her head I thought it was time to ask her something

"amu?"

"Yh" she replied

"w-what was your dream about" I stuttered huh I then I noticed amu blush and I stared at her causing her to blush EVEN MORE. I then leaned on my arm and stared at her, causing her to blush MORE if that was even possible. She turned her head away from me but I reached my arm out and made her turn to face me once more she was heating up.

"Yes, I was dreaming about YOU!" She shouted and then turned her head while blushing.

I was shocked by her sudden outburst but then I asked more information

"What about ME?" I asked her leaning forward, she was still blushing a very dark red

"I-I-I-Ikuto, your to close" She said to me, but I could see I was a little bit upseting her I stopped and kissed her on the cheek

"HUH!?" Amu screamed, and I laughed

"Your cute" I tell her and she blushes madly

"I-Ikuto, grr" she says struggling to say her words, I laugh at how she is stuttering so much

"Go on, sleep" I tell her after a few minutes she is asleep, and she cuddles to me making me blush.

"Goodnight amu" and I kiss her forehead

**Ok this may be short to some people but it better than nothing right, my next update should be sunday because me going holiday home I will proberly write my fanficts and read twilight as I think me mentioned me taken a liking to it, now me reading it and prefer the book, I have to say this, and if you no agree then maybe it just me but edward to much like ikuto in the book XDD he always smirking and teasing bella, some people disagree wit me but come on people he teases her and trys to make her think she mistaking things and also is caring for her and looks after her and finds himself in love with her HELLOOOO SHUGO CHARA XDD but bella in SOME ways is like amu but not that much because amu finds it hard to tell the truth but they are the same on hiding behind a mask disgusing their true character you know (lool review on twichara) me thinking of making a shugo chara version of twilight after this, and that reminds me tomorrow hopefully OR saturday me gonna go cinemas to watch new moon THEY BETTER HAVE IT BEING PLAYED AT MORECAMBE XDD *pissed face* me wil tell you about if i got in, but I won't spoil, and hopefully mum will give me money to buy a twilight book YEEEE XDD**

**Ikuto: wow, am I really that much like edward**

**Kerry: YHHH DEFINATLY in my eyes**

**Amu: and that about me being a LIL like bella**

**Kerry: YH a lil like i said so i hope no people review saying u totally wrong cause i only said what I see and i hope others do too.**

**Ikuto: sooo he smirks?**

**Kerry: YH it would be ironic if the person who wrote twilight liked shugo chara don't you think?**

**Amu and Ikuto: VERY!**

**Kerry: not that me trying to say she stole ikuto XD it just me saying that if I was to write a story being a manga fan and all that would be the sorta story me would write XDD (I HOPE U UNDERSTAND WHERE ME COMING FROM)**

**Ikuto: ANYWAYS, kerry doesn't own shugo chara or amuto OR EVEN HER NOW FAVE TWILIGHT =_=**

**Kerry: it not my fave... I still think about shugo chara alot I would say it in the same position as shugo chara cause I thin about them BOTH together XD and thanksfor the disclaimer wat wit the rush??**

**Ikuto: fans of this may be getting annoyed**

**Kerry: oh yh anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had started it on the day i uploaded chapter 4 but got caught watching twilight which half way through it said you have watched 57 minutes please wait a further 57 minutes so I closed it and looked for another place but when I skipped it.. it started buffering and when I went back to my first site which said 57 mins thing that was also buffering so finally gave up and gave money to my bro to buy twilight (MUST I ADD HE NEVER GAVE ME BACK MY FULL CHANGE!! £3 WAS MISSING SO ME WANT THAT AS EXTRA TOMOZ XDDOF MY PARENTS). Well anyways ikuto kinda caring in this one but yh i hope to make it more better but it not a lemon unfortnatly XD so me make it sweet and hot XD see ya**

**EDWARD: DON'T FORGET TO HIT THE SMEXY BUTTON**

**KERRY: HEHEHEHEHEHE XDD**


	6. AMUTO: Ikuto the sexy perv is back

Chapter 6: I love Ikuto!

**Hello and yh me sorry that I didn't upload the next day like I said I would but, least it not been like months i only been a week and I do like 2 a weekend XD so not all bad. This story I had no idea what to do at first but then I thought heyy the other guardians should be in this one to give it a little kick or something but then I remembered oh yh she has a fever XD it would not be wise to do that so hopefully her fever ends in this chapter yay (saying this before had any idea what to right... I don't plan it just comes to me XD)**

**FLASHBACK**

**"Yes, I was dreaming about YOU!" She shouted and then turned her head while blushing.**

**I was shocked by her sudden outburst but then I asked more information**

**"What about ME?" I asked her leaning forward, she was still blushing a very dark red**

**"I-I-I-Ikuto, your to close" She said to me, but I could see I was a little bit upseting her I stopped and kissed her on the cheek**

**"HUH!?" Amu screamed, and I laughed**

**"Your cute" I tell her and she blushes madly**

**"I-Ikuto, grr" she says struggling to say her words, I laugh at how she is stuttering so much**

**"Go on, sleep" I tell her after a few minutes she is asleep, and she cuddles to me making me blush.**

**"Goodnight amu" and I kiss her forehead**

**Ikuto's p.o.v**

*yawn* I then look down to see a sleeping amu hugging me

"so cute" I say outloud, this makes amu wake up, she rubs her eyes in a cute manner, does she even know I am here and thats how she wakes up, is she doing it on purpose?! Well no *Sigh* shes always like that

"You trying to seduce me amu, by your cute charms?" I ask her, I could feel a smirk placing on my lips and then amu did her famous blush

"WHAT! HUH! NO, THATS J-just how I wake up, i-if you got a p-problem with that s-s-stay o-out my room!" She said loudly but then managed to calm down but started stuttering, I smirked even more. Finally she realised our positions and pushed me back

"You cuddled up to me last night" I say plainly but I think I could feel a blush on my face

"huh" she replies

"oh sorry" she says 10 seconds after her reply 'huh'. This shocked me and made me look at her face, staring into her beautiful eyes, I always get sucked into her eyes oh amu how my life would suck without you **( XDDD cue in kelly clarkson's song my life would suck without you:D)**

**Amu's p.o.v**

I stared at Ikuto, he was staring back I couldn't move his stare was like holding me so I couldn't move. He noticed me staring and quickly but his hand out to check my temperature on my head making me blush

"hmm, your getting better, your fever seems gone but we have to be careful" Ikuto told me, I was still blushing from his touch, but then he smirked, of course teasing was set to come

"my,my amu, thinking perverted thoughts are we?" Ikuto says while smirking. This time I decided to ignore it and turned my back on him, when I was turning I could see his eyes where wide.

"Hey-"

"Ikuto, don't you have to go home, I'm feeling fine now and won't your parents worry about you?" I asked him back and turned my head a lil to see his face, his face looked hurt then I thought oh damn maybe me saying that after turning my back on him was wrong I mean it will seem like he said something wrong when he didn't, well he did but not in that way it just ikuto being ikuto. I didn't know what to say.

**Ikuto's p.o.v**

Damnit did I make amu upset again

"Ikuto, don't you have to go home, I'm feeling fine now and won't your parents worry about you?" Amu said

Yep I definatly hurt her or annoyed her, but then I snapped out my thoughts to see amu's face with a worried and at the same time sorry expression, she proberly was trying to put her cool and spicy character in action but failed, I couldn't resist smiling, Amu must of seen this her eyes where wide but then she turned back to normal and smiled at me, which I must say shocked me it sent a shiver in my body, a desire to have her. I was about to reach forward my body lost control, *BEEP BEEP* my phone rang, damn it and pulled it out my pocket

"Hello?"

"Ikuto, can you visit here?

"Utau, well-"

"Or are you still with _Amu_?" She said in her annoying teasing voice and I blushed red

"T-Thats not it, well I am with amu-"

"hm yh yh soo?"

"As I was saying, amu has a fever so I am looking after her" I said trying to keep my calm voice

"_Sureee_, bet that just a excuse tee hee" Utau says carring on her teasing

"What!? No that not it!" I replied

"_Sureee"_

"Do you want me to come over or not!?" I asked with anger in my voice

"ok ok, yes _WE want you to come over_"

"Fine, I will be there soon" I said then hung up.

How annoying, my little sister teasing me and not only that it is about amu. When she said 'we' she must mean father.

"Who was it, ikuto?" I heard amu's voice which brought me back to the fact I am near her

"oh it was utau"

"oh" She replied

"How is she" She said a moment later

"Well she must be doing ok, especially since she can tease me that much" I said, amu laughed at this and I smiled at her which made her blush

"She says that I must go over there, I think father wants to talk to me"

"oh, so your father came back with you?" She asked

"yh, sorry I didn't mention that" I apologised while ruffling my hair out of my eyes

"its ok" she said moving her hands in a gesture and blushing

"I will be back soon, please rest we don't want your fever coming back do we now" and I winked at her and kissed her on the head and walked out the door

"W-W-W-W-W-WHATTTTT!!!!" I heard her scream as I walked out the room this caused me to laugh

**Amu's p.o.v**

Damn Ikuto, he always does that, and whats with him flirting with me, damnit! But ever since the amusement park he hasn't done anything realllyy peverted.

**Kerry's p.o.v XDDD**

ohh how wrong you are amu, soon something will happen

**Fan's p.o.v**

HEY! DON'T SPOIL!!

**Kerry's p.o.v**

muahahahaha *runs off*

**Ikuto's p.o.v**

so all they wanted was to see me, hm I wonder when I should bring amu with me to see father, I have told him about her but he says he will wait to see her till I say to bring her over.

*sigh* I was about to open the front door of amu's house but then thought of a idea

"ah why not" I say before closing the door. I snuck up to the balcony outside amu's room to not see her in the room but then she came out with just a white towel on and her hair was down, she looked A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! But damn the floor she heard a sound and quickly went to the window to see me, I smirked and she looked angry and opened the door

"Why don't you use the door like normal people?" She asked smirking back at me which shocked me and kind of turned me on, but before I could say anything she winked at me and said I need to change

**Amu's p.o.v**

Finally payback time, but then suddenly I felt a pull and I landed on the bed

"I-Ikuto?" I ask blushing

Ikuto just looked at me with like desire in his eyes

"Amu" He replies

"Ikuto-" I repeat but I am cut of when I feel something warm against my lips. Ikuto...is...kissing...me

he then stopped and smirked then he took my arms over my head and kept hold of them, I was now trapped by Ikuto's hot body over me.. WAIT.. H-HOT!? urg n-nevermind that, back to the point, I could feel myself blushing but I felt strange, so I decided to try and escape him

"I-Ikuto! L-let go please! What are you doing?" I screamed quietly. Ikuto then leaned his head down to my ears and whispered softly

"Relax, we are going to have some fun" He smirked and let go of one of amu's arms and took his arm so that it will move up under my towel and placed it on my thigh

"I-Ikuto" I gasped, I have to escape and fast, wait a gap to move my leg, and then I kicked him in the balls. **(Nothing like a swift kick to the balls :D)**

"Damn it amu, you sure know how to put me of my mood"

"Y-You deserved it" still panting and blushing

"hehe" He moved forward to my ear and whispered

"Don't worry next time I won't let you escape" he smirked and then he bit my ears

"GAAAAAAA" I screamed

"Y-Y-Y-Yo-o-o-ouuuu, P-P-P-P-PERVVVVV!!" I said stuttering like crazy

He just smirked back and I glared at him, and I ran of to the bathroom to change, after a few minutes I came out with clothes on and ikuto looked at me and smirked once again, I just turned my head from him

"HMPH!" I say and head to the bed

"aww is _Amu-koi_ mad at Ikuto-koi?" He said with lil chibli eyes

"K-K-Koi!?" I repeat and he smirks, he heads over to me but I say

"NO! You sleep on the floor, I don't want you to come near me, you might let your perverted thoughts take other again"

"aww _Amu-koi_ you are so mean to me" trying to the best cute voice ever, which he was. SNAP OUT of it amu, he just sexual assaulted you nearly

"NO!" I then turned over and quickly fell aswell

THE NEXT MORNING

*yawn*

"Morning" Came a voice

"Mornin- HUH!?" I scream

"W-W-What are you d-doing in my b-bed!?"

"Sleeping" He said plainly

"I told you to sleep on the floor!"

"The floor is hard and cold"

"Fine then, I'm going to the bathroom" But then I felt a pull to push me back down on the bed AGAIN WHY ME.

"_Amu-koi_, your so warm" he says while snuggling up to me **(remember that ep 74, when ikuto pushed her down and hugged her.. it look like that:D)**

"Ikuto.."

**Sorry it short, but I don't have much more ideas and man I need some drama cause it HAS to have drama right? or or damnit, please review giving me some ideas cause I am running out of them, I have to much work on my mind but I may produce another chapter sometime this weekend hopefully, though this chapter did have more teasing *wink wink* rightttt**

**Ikuto: yh it did, hehe my hand on amu's thigh**

**Amu: *blush***

**Kerry: it surely was a great day to remember, yh I did consider doing a ringtone to match but I know the real shugo chara wouldn't do that and people are complimating me that it could actually happen in shugo chara this, meaning it very realistic. I hope you enjoy. Amu will you do the honours?**

**Amu: Sure *blushes***

**Ikuto: *Glomps***

**Amu: *blushes more***

**Kerry: *cough* I hate to interupt but me tired so just get on with it**

**Ikuto: O.O what wrong with you today?**

**Kerry: If you must know my art teacher was being a bitch today, I ask questions hinting I don't know what to do but she answers saying I dunno.. for f*ck sake... then near ending she tells me of for not blending colours and me like well I didn't know I WASN'T IN ON TUESDAY IF U SAID IT THEN.. all you said was do it in the style of the artist.. which I have changed 3 times..she said we could do manga which i was shocked by but then when I ask her she says I cannot do it, and I pick another artist which me no like and is not manga, and then later on find out someone who know like manga as much as me can do it so pissed of, then today just pissed me of more cause I have changed the artist again cause mrs wasn't helping me at all.. doubt she a mrs maybe she a ms (muahahaha) anyways she was really mean I think and rude, I was really upset by her aswell, because she was the first teacher I talked to without actually shaking or sommat cause me shy in school and her repiling like I dunno kerry when I ask her if their any materials and such I need and basically what should I do, so her answering like that maybe made me feel like when I do speak people just bounce it of back at me making me hurt, yh when I was depressed this week it was kinda after art so I think it her fault cause yet again me sad.**

**Amu and Ikuto: OMFG SLAP HER**

**Kerry: She a teacher *sigh***

**Ikuto: so who was ur manga artist gonna be?**

**Kerry: *sigh* I was going to do shugo chara, drawing amu and ikuto**

**Ikuto and amu: THAT BITCH!!!!**

**Kerry: yh final design we do our artist connected with seven deadly sins, I would of sone ikuto and amu smoking XD or or hehe in bed, think that lust i dunno anyways I can draw manga better than doing this picasso person me doing now.. yh and she cheesy cause she said isn't it better everyone is doing something they like... me like yhhhhhhhhh YHH BITCH MOTHER F*CKING ASSHOLE I WANTED TO DO SHUGO CHARA BUT NOOOOOO SOMEONE ELSE CAN BUT NOT ME **

**Ikuto: Let it out... let it out**

**Amu: damn bitch, how long you gotta put up with her**

**Kerry: one more year.. 2011 it all ends, me in college then in september 2011**

**Amu: it kinda long**

**Kerry: yh.. well even though I like my maths class this year well had it for 2 years because it not like my other math classes previously but still don't like it best, but now ART MY LEAST FAVE SUBJECT... everyone thinks me good at art but ever since SHE came me hate drawing now, and haven't been drawing properly I just do lil manga chibli characters not even chibli really, though couple weeks ago I drew a hot ikuto but amu was not good cause i got tired but wasn't bad^^**

**Ikuto and amu: Coool!**

**Kerry: sorry for the rant people. I just needed to let it all out^^**

**Amu: Kerry doesn't own shugo chara or amuto^^**

**Ikuto: Hit the smexy button!**


	7. AMUTO are visited by?

Chapter 7: I love Ikuto!

**Hello, sorry for updating for last 2 weeks I think but yeah it not long than other people XD. I must say my week has been interesting (been of all week except monday)**

**Ikuto and amu: Ooh why?**

**Kerry: Because I was really badly ill, omg especially the first day I was of I awoke wit a extremely bad stomach ache and for the rest of the week EXCEPT TODAY I have woken up choking -_-**

**Amu: C-CHOKING!?**

**Kerry: Yh I would awake choking then fall asleep and when i awake again it just normal but it feels like you just need to cough XD I just felt it now, yh anyways, it snowed yesterday and only came really bad like 15 mins ONLY 15 MINS after i closed my curtains it was on the road reallyyy bad XD, well me maybe going morecambe tomorrow just for a dayout not to stay at holiday home cause to cold for my mum and maybe me and others aswell, and monday me going manchester to buy manga WOOOTTT hopefully I will find the shop that I was looking for last time, and yh it to spend christmas money**

**Ikuto: *cough* well sorry to interupt but we have to start this sooner or later**

**Kerry: ooh whoopie I should do a show called kerrys diaries XDD ok amu will you do the honours**

**Amu: Sure, kerry doesn't own amuto or shugo chara!**

**FLASHBACK**

*yawn*

"Morning" Came a voice

"Mornin- HUH!?" I scream

"W-W-What are you d-doing in my b-bed!?"

"Sleeping" He said plainly

"I told you to sleep on the floor!"

"The floor is hard and cold"

"Fine then, I'm going to the bathroom" But then I felt a pull to push me back down on the bed AGAIN WHY ME.

"_Amu-koi_, your so warm" he says while snuggling up to me **(remember that ep 74, when ikuto pushed her down and hugged her.. it look like that:D)**

"Ikuto.."

**Ikuto's p.o.v**

Shes so warm

"Ikuto..."

"hmm" I was then interupted by the doorbell and amu leaped out my arms heading to the door while i tagged along behind her, she opened the door to show, a girl? **(loool no it not tadase but yh I don't know how ikuto would describe seeing this character so I will say this XD)**

"Nadehiko!" Amu screamed

"yo amu-chan" The.. BOY! replied.

He must be a by because his voice and what I didn't expect happening next was, amu running to him and hugging him

"what brings you here nadehiko?" Amu asks

"ah well, I heard you had a fever amu-chan and..."

"and.."

"well it won't be much trouble but it seems that when rima-chan heard you had a fever she wanted to tag along" Nadehiko sweatdropped

**Amu's p.o.v**

Just as nadehiko said, rima was next to him

"Amu"

"uh y-yes"

"Why is their another boy in your house" She was on fire and yes I MEAN LITERALLY

I turn my head back and forward to rima again

"oh urm well" I was lost in my own words but then I felt a arm around my shoulder

"Amu fell right in front of me, I am here just making sure her fever goes down" he says looking at rima and nadehiko

"We see" Nadehiko says.

Then rima walks in

"h-hey" I see nadehiko pull a arm out meaning to stop rima just walking in

"sorry amu-chan, she seems to be jealous" I smile then notice he turns his head and smiles at ikuto and says

"of you ikuto-san" ikuto smirks at this and both nadehiko and ikuto exchange smirks. I look back and ford to make sense of what is going on and then decide to follow rima.

Ikuto and nadehiko follow me

"Amu you should rest, you have a fever remember" Ikuto tells me and flicks my head.

**Rimas p.o.v**

A boy in her house... grr.

"Amu you should rest, you have a fever remember" I turn my head and stare at him

Maybe, just maybe he will take care of her, but still I won't let him steal amu *evil aura*

"R-Rima!?" Amu shouts

**Nadehiko p.o.v**

What a bizzare change of effects I snicker

"Amu-chan, you should do what ikuto-san says" I tell amu, she then turns to me and I smile, and then I see ikuto frowning. I see ikuto-san leading amu to the chair and he sits next to her, i head to sit on the other side but then rima-chan rushes past me and sits next to amu and turns to glare at ikuto-san which causes him to jump

"Amu, how is your fever?" Rima-chan asks

"Its fine rima, ikuto has helped me"

"oh" Rima-chan puts her head down

"huh, r-rima!?"

"I'm sorry for not helping you amu, I should of been here" Rima then starts to cry

Amu-chan and ikuto-san look startled so i decide to butt in

"Relax" this causes ikuto-san and amu-chan to look at me

"Shes faking it" I smirk at rima-chan

"hmph" She pouts

I then head to the sit next to rima-chan and she glares at me and I glare back. Theirs a odd slience for a while

"so, amu want to go upstairs" ikuto-san asks

"yh, wait HUHHHH!?" Amu-chan replies flustered, rima-chan looks up staring at ikuto-san and amu-chan

"hahahaha" ikuto-san laughs while leaning on his leg

"relax, stop thinking perverted thoughts" he then moves closer to amu's ear and says

"_Amu_" this cause her to go deep red

**Ikuto's p.o.v**

so cute, I would take her upstairs and try to do what I was trying last night but nadehiko and that rima girl is here and they won't let me do that but I guess it would be fun to tease her in front of them

"Hey amu" I say, and she turns to face me just how I hoped and I kiss her on the cheek, it seems to take her a few minutes to find out what just happened and then she screamed and turned to see a blushing nadehiko and rima

AT THIS MOMENT OF TIME

Rima- *evil aura*

Nadehiko- 0__0

Amu- +_+

Now back to Ikuto

"hahaha" Ikuto laughs

"S-s-shut up!" Amu tried to tackle ikuto but dodges

and just for a second I swear I saw the blonde girl smile

**MUCH LATER ON**

**Amu's p.o.v**

"ah sorry amu, I have to leave" says Rima

"oh that ok rima, thank you for stopping by" I say while waving her goodbye. I see nadehiko sitting on the couch and ikuto is having a shower.

"hey amu-chan so how is it with ikuto-san here and thought he went to search for his dad"

"urm well nadehiko, he did and we both met in the amusement park some days ago and also that day I-I-I"

"yes amu-chan" Nadehiko smiles at me

"I realise I am in love with ikuto" Nadehiko looked wide eyed at first but then smiled and said

"I am guessing you haven't told him that yet?"

"n-no, how can I, him being perverted makes it harder"

"what does he do?" i then proceeded to tell him what happened last night and then he thought of a plan which may help and be funny in some kind of way.

**Ikuto's p.o.v**

"Ah that was a nice shower-"

"oh oh n-nadeshiko faster" I heard screams of amu

"What-"

"N-nadeshiko, omg oh yes oh yes"

i-is that amu

"N-nadeshiko, turn of the lights, don't look at me"

"NO! I want to look at your body"

"Oooh, nadehiko"

"ooh Amu"

THATS IT I CAN''T TAKE IT ANYMORE

*Kicks door open"

what-the-fuck

**WHAT did ikuto see?? Was it nadehiko and amu having sex? All will be found out in the next chapter of I love ikuto!!**

**Fangirls: WHATTT!!**

**Kerry: XDD JK! READ ON**

"pff" Amu was first to laugh then

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahah" what I saw before me was nadehiko sitting on the bed but not in sexual poses they was sitting separate.

"W-whats going on?"

"hahaha u-ur face, s-s-o c-lassic!"

"huh"

"It w-was all fake, it was a p-plan to get back at y-you" Amu said finding it hard to control her laugh

"haha, it was a good idea" Nadehiko said while laughing

I then put on my angry face

"ah well amu-chan I guess I will see you later"

"u-uh y-yeah" I stutter from ikuto's angry glare.

Nadehiko leaves and then I walk to amu and pin her on the bed

"heyy ikuto!" Amu says

"soo amu, those noises you made, would you care to say them while doing 'it' for real with me" ikuto whispered seductivly, he then trailed kisses up my neck and I gasped, he looked up smirking at me

"ah looks like I have found your weak spot _amu" _he then continued kissing me in the same spot

"I-ikuto, s-stop" I said between breathes but he just continued, inside me I had a strange feeling that I didn't want him to stop but I had to stop him, even if I didn't want to.

**Sorry for it to be a short chapter but hopefully I will update soon, and omg I am excited for christmas now cause I just like the day really XD and it gonna be more fun this year cause it my first year wit internet while liking manga cause i had it about 3 years ago**

**Ikuto: =_= amu faked sex with nadehiko**

**Amu: I like this chapter**

**Kerry: I have a thing to admit to**

**Amu and ikuto: What?**

**Kerry: during that fake sex scene I was laughing my ass off **

**amu: lol**

**Kerry: lol indeed, nadehiko my second fave male character out shugo chara**

**Ikuto: so I am your first?**

**Kerry: of course!**

**Ikuto: cool**

**Kerry: I am excited for christmas as said, cause I just like the day but I am soo excited for the ending of shugo chara in two week or maybe next week it might be out cause the last chapter updated was updated early I remember it saying 11th or 17th it was tooo tiny and blury to read but anyways it came out 8th so yh that goooddd me soo excited it better be good ending NOT TADAGAY ENDING AMUTO ENDING SEX AND ALL XDD JK JUST A SWEET ENDING WIT AMU KISSING IKUTO WILL DO^^ PLZ don't end it wit a cheesy line saying and so I have realised I love ikuto and will wait for him.. then shows them old and together... yh that was ok in fruits basket but I always thought sommat else could of been added**

**Ikuto: i agree**

**Kerry: well byebye for now I am sooo tired and wanna go morecambe tomoz that why, if they don't wake me I will be like =_= tomorrow but yh anyways see u soon cause I think I will update soon HOPEFULLY. Ikuto will you do the honors?**

**Ikuto: =_= **

**Kerry: huh what wrong?**

**Amu: it that fake sex scene**

**Kerry: ooh jealously and anger, so amu?**

**Amu: yep kerry doesn't own shugo chara or amuto**

**....**

**Kerry: OI IKUTO! SAY IT!**

**Ikuto: fine.. **

**HIT THE SMEXY BUTTON**


	8. I love Ikuto! Final chapter

Chapter 7: I love Ikuto!

**Hello, this is my last chapter of I love ikuto!**

**Ikuto and amu: O.o**

**Kerry: yep, though lol I should not say it ending but lol the chapter would give it away, I hope you enjoy it and yay me fnished it on new years eve maybe I should upload it on new years day^^**

**Ikuto: so is this the end of us in your fanfictions?**

**Kerry: No even if amu loving ikuto has come true (OMFG THEY MUST HAVE READ MY FANFICTIONS) yh amazing how she relized it lol my amu relised it to. Anyways yh I am not gonna do a story like this though**

**Amu: What you mean?**

**Kerry: Well like said shugo chara fnished and lol i was right it did fnish in december everyone kept saying it end in febuary and me like why would it end in febuary then start in febuary.. I mean start because shugo chara: Encore is set to start in that month. I CAN'T WAIT. But yh the last chapter I felt disapointed (still waiting for english translation) but I can see why peach-pit did not put ikuto noticed amu there so it gives her a chance for amu to relise and also build up tension for next story. Yh so that all good**

**Ikuto: soooo why can't you make fanfictions of us while you wait?**

**Kerry: Because I have no ideas, all I can think about is lemons lately (:D). But yes I am hopeing to do a shugo chara version of twilight (I made trailer when bored of it lol it could be my fanfiction trailer now :D) but yh and hopefully a story which me been thinking of what includes me and my mates trying to get shugo chara characters back to their own world and how it changes me and my mates lifes for ever**

**Ikuto and amu: I like the sound of the second one**

**Kerry: yh the twilight one if I wanna do that I will have to do it exactly the same phrase but lol I might use book one more cause in my opinion edward so like ikuto (:D)**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Kerry: ah well enough talking although last chapter of my EPIC STORY XDD PLEASE ENJOY IT**

**Amu and ikuto: kerry doesn't own shugo chara or amuto**

**Kerry: ON WIT IT!**

**FLASHBACK**

I walk to amu and pin her on the bed

"heyy ikuto!" Amu says

"soo amu, those noises you made, would you care to say them while doing 'it' for real with me" ikuto whispered seductivly, he then trailed kisses up my neck and I gasped, he looked up smirking at me

"ah looks like I have found your weak spot _amu" _he then continued kissing me in the same spot

"I-ikuto, s-stop" I said between breathes but he just continued, inside me I had a strange feeling that I didn't want him to stop but I had to stop him, even if I didn't want to.

**Amu's p.o.v**

Oh god oh god, he's mad about what i did, how stupid I am.

"Ikuto! Snap outta it!" I shout in his ear. But that doesn't stop him, he just continues. Oh no we're going to, not that I wouldn't want to this with him but, not this way, I want my first time to be more special, no, I just want it to be with ikuto as his normal self. Then I saw water drip onto my jaw

**Ikuto's p.o.v**

I kissed her around her jaw but then saw water drop onto it and as I looked up I saw something I wished I never saw, amu, crying. I quickly came to my senses and got of her, there she was crying

"I- I" I couldn't speak, and so I ran out of her room.

As I ran out the house it was raining, hah ironic right, to see the girl I loved crying, b-because of me, I wouldn't mind if she never spoke to me again because of what I just did, she was just having some fun teasing me so why did it make me like that, I need to learn to control myself

**Amu's p.o.v**

I opened my eyes to feel ikutos weight of me and staring at me with a horrified expression, then I noticed what I was doing, I was crying

"I-I" I heard ikuto stutter but then he ran off

"Oh god, he will misunderstand, I, I love you ikuto" I whisper while crying

"I-Ikuto"

Then I heard a voice in me saying

'Go to him, don't let him go again' and with that I ran after him I saw it was raining and I knew I had no shoes on but I felt no pain all I could think was ikuto, I finally saw him in sight

"IKUTO!" I shout and he does not respond, I run as fast as I can, luckly he was just walking so I got to him and hugged him tightly crying onto his back

**Ikuto's p.o.v**

"IKUTO!" I hear amu's voice

"hah I'm already illucinating" But then i feel a pressure on my back and arms secured around my waist

"I-Ikuto, don't go" the girl muffled onto my back

"A-Amu.." I could only stand there shocked with my back facing her

"I-Ikuto, I-I" She starts but I couldn't bare to see her like this

"I'm sorry for what I did, I know I said I would make you fall in love with me, but believe me on this, I didn't mean that I would by using what I just did to you..." I stopped for a second then continued

"I can.. let you go now amu, don't worry about me, hah well your stubborn but I won't force you to do anything you don't like from now on"

**Amu's p.o.v**

I couldn't believe what he was saying, and then it surprized me more when he took my arm of him gently and started to walk of, ikuto I won't let you go

'Amu just say it'

"I LOVE IKUTO!!!!!!" I screamed causing him to turn around with a shocked expression but then he smiled and said "Thankyou" and he continued to walk of. This made me pissed off, so i grabbed his arm and glared at him

"Is that all you go to say to me, you you, YOU MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND THEN YOU LEAVE!!" I screamed while crying again.I could see what I said shocked him

"Y-you love me?" He asked

"Yes I do, I just could never say it and I only realised it when you come back, so, s-so don't leave me!" I screamed while clinging onto his shirt the next thing I knew ikuto had lifted me up and was smiling a smile I have never seen before

"I can't believe this how can somebody like you, cry for me"

I let out a chuckle and said

"Because I love you... ikuto" I smile at him causing a light blush and then I blush realising I am in his arms lifted of the ground, we are in slience until ikuto breaks it

"You came out with no coat or shoes!?"

"y-yes" I smile sheeplishly which causes him to smile

"What was going through your head when I left, _Amu_" The last part made me blush

"...You" This caused him to kiss me passionatly on the lips and I kissed back eagerly

"So it is fine me being with you-" Ikuto starts to say

"yes being with you is fine" I say as I put my head on his shoulder

"I love you amu"

"I love you ikuto"

But what we didn't realise is that my friends where there in front of us staring, me and ikuto finally realise and blush, my friends just smile, and I look back at ikuto smiling which he turns to me and kisses me lightly on the lips

"So,_ Amu_, what should we do tonight" Ikuto says seductivly, and then there comes my blush which gains a smirk but then I smirk as he sets me down

"I don't know _Ikuto-koi_, maybe a lil fun could happen tonight" and I winked at him leaving him blushing and completely shocked

I giggle and hug him again and he hugs me back

"Ikutoo~" I glared at him

"What" He smiled innocently

"You can stop glomping my ass now"

**And so I finally I confessed my love to ikuto**

**and all it took was for him to leave and fucking kiss me **

** THE END! BABY!!!!**

**Ikuto and amu: O.O**

**Kerry: hehe**

**Ikuto: what wit the end 'And so I finally I confessed my love to ikuto**

**and all it took was for him to leave and fucking kiss me THE END! BABY!!!!'??**

**Kerry: Lol I was having very much trouble wit that part, I was fast typing all the story about 15 mins providing me on webcam and talking to another friend. But yh I thought it was funny and it would make a change to it so yh the gloming ass thing was suggested to asumi-chan was on the people i was talking, but all in all I hope it was good and hopefully soon i can put a trailer of I love ikuto! on youtube along wit my fanfiction**

**Amu: why you wanna do that?**

**Kerry: well I have a friend on youtube who always uploads fanfiction trailers and they awesome and omfg theirs one like twice a week how can that person write a fanfiction so fast, are they oneshots??? but man they look intense**

**Ikuto and amu: It was great**

**Kerry: thankyou *needs a drink now* oh and yh look forward to seeing more shugo chara fanfictions because I like making them but yh maybe not for some time, or maybe I will come up with a different idea all together because twilight I am going to have to use alot of the phrases and it will be hard so yh and the real life one will be quite easy so I may do that one starting when me bored XD and I will do trailer of that to which I would record mainly if any parties I go to or at holiday home or when on trips wit school so please look forward to it, THAT WAS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF I LOVE IKUTO! (if u haven't guess it XDD)**

**Amu and ikuto: *claps***

**Kerry: *bows* thankyou thankyou, I look forward to seeing my fans again (:D)**

**Ikuto: _**

**Kerry: until then**

**Amu, Kerry and Ikuto: BYE BYEEE!**

**Ikuto: Don't forget to hit the smexy green button!**

**Thankyou to all my reviewers^^ and also my readers, mainly reviewers because you have kept me going on this journey (XD)**

**I may make sequel or even another series for when she older and going through troubles like showing her mum and dad ikuto! so please review to tell me if you want this to carry on because I may make a sequel!/series**


End file.
